villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eyeball Ruby
Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND, or just Ruby or Eyeball (to Steven) is a major antagonist in Steven Universe. She is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Ruby Squad. She appears as a major and later the final antagonist of Season 3, a minor antagonist in Season 5'', and one of the main antagonists in the limited series, Steven Universe Future.'' She is voiced by Charlyne Yi. Appearance She has Scarlet skin, the lightest out of all the rubies. Her assemble includes a maroon Homeworld uniform and burgundy shorts. She has big, thick dark burgundy hair and her gem placement replaces her left eye, giving her the nickname Eyeball by Steven. Personality Eyeball Ruby seems to be the most invested in the mission to track Jasper and is well-informed about her. She is stoic, rarely speaking before "Back to the Moon", though occasionally appearing to be trepidatious and anxious. She appears to be intimidating and treacherous, but is also quite appreciative and polite when thanking the Crystal Gems for their cooperation. Despite her tough exterior, upon meeting her hero Jasper (really a disguised Amethyst) she was struck with awe and showed an almost fangirl-like zeal. Like the other Rubies, Eyeball is very insensitive and obtuse in recognizing trickery, being easily fooled by disguises or lies. However, she is the only one to be naturally suspicious of Ruby when Ruby kept interacting friendly with Sapphire during their baseball game, eyeing them with an uncomfortable expression. Humorously, she also suspected Leggy, watching her when she was cheerfully standing next to Lapis Lazuli. Even over her own captain, she is the most experienced in Gem history, the only one to remember the location of the diamond base on the moon and explaining the history of the Moon Base and Pink Diamond. This is partially due to being the oldest of the Rubies and having fought in the war. She also seems to be quite insecure about her relationships, as shown when Ruby and Sapphire were talking to each other in Hit The Diamond. As they chatted, Eyeball watched them with a sad look on her face. Another example was when Amethyst as Jasper placed Doc onto her lap when they were heading to the Moon Base, which caused Eyeball to cry. History Pre-Series 5,750 years ago, Ruby 1F4 Cut-4ND fought for Homeworld during the war for Earth. During this time though, she saw Rose Quartz shatter Pink Diamond, although unbeknownst to her, it was faked by Pink Diamond herself, the real identity of Rose, and her Pearl. ''Barn Mates'' Eyeball is seen for the first time peeking out of the Roaming Eye, after it is crashed by Lapis Lazuli, shocking the Gems. ''Hit the Diamond'' Eyeball and the other Rubies descend upon Earth looking for Jasper. Upon discovering the barn, they are tricked by Ruby and Steven into believing that only humans live there. They are then told that they can only search the barn if they beat the 'humans' at baseball. After learning the 'humans' were, in fact, the Crystal Gems, Eyeball, along with the other members of her squad, fuse together and demand to know where Jasper is. Upon being falsely told by Steven that Jasper was on Neptune, they defuse, and Eyeball thanks him. ''Back to the Moon'' The rubies return to the barn, incredibly irate for being tricked about Jasper's location. When questioned by the Crystal Gems, Eyeball refuses to reveal any information. After much badgering about the subject, Amethyst shape-shifts into Jasper's appearance, which deceives the Rubies. It is Eyeball who first greets 'Jasper', sharing her serial number as well as that she originally fought in the war on Earth. She was also revealed to be a long time admirer of Jasper's military accomplishments. On the Rubies' ship, while Amethyst as Jasper talks to Doc, another Ruby, Eyeball is visibly jealous. She believed the Gems' ruse all the way up until the Rubies' departure from the moon base, even feeling flattered that Amethyst-Jasper gave her an important mission, but ultimately Eyeball and the other Rubies saw Amethyst undisguised. The Rubies fused in an attempt to attack the Gems, but were almost instantly dispatched when Sardonyx knocked them out the airlock, opened by Steven. Before flying away, Eyeball pulls Steven out the airlock with her into the vacuum of space. ''Bubbled'' Eyeball manages to hang on to Steven's bubble as they drift through space. After a heated argument, Eyeball tells Steven that she initially could not believe that the Crystal Gems still existed, but grew to realize that it was true if the situation included Jasper and Rose Quartz. Steven tries to explain to Eyeball that he was the offspring of Rose and that he inherited her gemstone, showing her his gem and his shield, but Eyeball does not believe him. They drift into an asteroid field, which results in the cracking of Eyeball's gemstone. Steven pulls her inside of his bubble and heals her, causing Eyeball to believe he was Rose after all. Eyeball then attacks Steven, because Rose had betrayed Homeworld and shattered Pink Diamond. Eyeball states that she hopes to be rewarded back on Homeworld, possibly with her own Pearl. This forces Steven to eject her from his bubble and send Eyeball spinning through space. ''Mindful Education'' While training at the Sky Arena, Stevonnie experiences a large hallucination of Eyeball, with Steven expressing guilt from being forced to fight her and leaving her in space. ''Room for Ruby'' Garnet initially thought that Navy was Eyeball, and tells Steven not to trust her because she tried to stab him in space, before Steven corrects her. ''The Trial'' Eyeball makes it back to Homeworld through unknown means after floating through space for so long (likely picked up by Navy who got their ship back). She tells the Diamonds what she knows about Rose Quartz (Steven), and appears as a witness during the trial. At the trial, Eyeball tells the court how Steven said he had Rose's shield and all of her other powers, making Steven appear more guilty. ''Bluebird'' After Steven arrives at the party and Amethyst asks Steven to introduce Bluebird to himself, Steven feels threatened and believes that Bluebird is a fusion of Eyeball and Aquamarine. Over the next few days, Steven believes that Bluebird is going to harm the gems and Greg, but it turns out that Bluebird was actually hanging out with them. Eventually, Steven goes outside the next morning and discovers that Bluebird is about to drop Greg. Bluebird reveals to Steven that they were cast to Earth to get revenge on Steven as they unfuse and reveal themselves, although Steven isn’t surprised. Eyeball uses a chisel to threaten to kill Greg as Aquamarine threatens Steven, but Greg snatches the chisel from her and cuts his hair off with Steven saving him and telling Greg to get inside. Eyeball and Aquamarine struggle to fuse as Steven fights them, but they are able to fuse again and before Bluebird can destroy Steven, Alexandrite shows up and stomps Bluebird. After Aquamarine pretends to redeem herself in front of Steven, she and Aquamarine fly off into the sky. Abilities Like most other Gems, Eyeball can change shape, invoke a weapon, take refuge in her gemstone to heal, and adapt to any extraterrestrial environment's gravity. She can also fuse with her fellow Rubies to form a larger Ruby. She presumably has the standard abilities of a Ruby, such as thermokinesis, pyrokinetic touch, and heat resistance. *'Chisel Knife' Proficiency: In "Bubbled", Eyeball is seen to have a chisel knife as a weapon. *'Photokinesis': In "Back to the Moon", She is shown projecting a red light from her gem. She shares this ability with Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, and Doc. Fusions *When fused with multiple Rubies, specifically "Doc", "Army", "Navy", and "Leggy", they form a larger Ruby. Quotes Trivia *Eyeball is the first non-diamond gem antagonist on the show to not of been poofed on-screen. *She gained her nickname "Eyeball" from Steven based on her gem positioning, that being on her left eye. *She is the first antagonist gem to become a villain in a later episode, rather than her debut. *Eyeball is the oldest of the five-Ruby squad, dating back to the rebellion. She even fought in the Gem War. *Like Jasper, Eyeball may had been an underling of Pink Diamond, as it is revealed that she witnessed Pink Diamond's death by Rose Quartz. *Eyeball is one of the few antagonists in the series who does not reform. Alongside her partner, Aquamarine, she flats out reject redemption. *Her actions in "Bluebird" arguably make her the second most evil villain in the series to date, after her cohort Aquamarine. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Military Category:Evil from the Past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Energy Beings Category:Honorable Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Incompetent Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Mischievous Category:Conspirators Category:Xenophobes Category:Greedy Category:Contradictory Category:Comic Relief Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Outcast Category:Gaolers